The Invisible Bed Snakes
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Liam Jones sleeps in his 'Big Boy Bed' Neal mentions something about invisible snakes and Emma and Killian are rudely awakened, cute little mini Swan-Jones fic. Second Part of my Liam Jones stories. Please Read and Review


**Hi Everyone, This is a little story I wrote because I was board so please let me know what you think **

**If anyone has any other story about Liam, Neal, Rebecca, Laci or Allison (or Roland) please send in the specifics and I'll write it **

**This is another little Liam one shot so please leave a review and tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything just Liam and Neal **

**I've had some reviews about Neal's surname so I just wanted to say until Neal is officially named as Neal Nolan I am calling him Neal Charming. David's Storybrooke name was Nolan but his fairy-tale name was Charming unlike Killian's who was always Jones so I hope that clears that up**

* * *

><p><span>The Invisible Bed Snakes<span>

Liam Jones sleeps in his 'big boy bed' for the first time, Neal mentions something about Invisible Bed Snakes and Killian and Emma get rudely awakened.

* * *

><p>Liam Jones was four years old when he got his first 'Big Boy Bed' as his momma and grandma called it. It was a big bed with a huge dark blue quilt and a big fluffy pillow and Liam felt like a big boy when his momma tucked him in the very first night her blonde hair tickling him as he held Peter the crocodile.<p>

It was the next day that the problem really began to shape. He was sat in Miss Anna's playgroup playing with the frozen icicles that were hanging from the shelves (Miss Anna's place was awesome, it was like a snow cave where everywhere was covered in snow that never melted, but was never cold!) when Neal staggered over his dark hair standing up covered in a light dusting of snow. "I hear you got a big bed" he said shaping the snow into a snowman.

Liam looked at him, his blue eyes narrowed. He was four but he knew that the look on his Uncle's face wasn't good. "Why do you care so much?" he asked and Neal shrugged "I remember before I got a big bed" he said sighing as if it was years ago when it was only last Tuesday "The snakes were the things that scared me the most"

Liam froze "What snakes" he asked gazing wide eyed at his Uncle "The Invisible Snakes of course" Neal smiled "When you get a big boy bed Liam they all come out to curl around It and slither on the floor, but don't worry" he added as an afterthought "You'll be ok providing you stay in your bed"

If Liam hadn't been four, terrified of snakes and worried about being scared he would have noticed the evil little teasing grin that had formed on Neal's face, however he hadn't and the little Swan-Jones was left to torment himself with images of snakes grabbing him and eating him in the middle of the night for the rest of the day.

When he got home Liam went and stood on the threshold of his room peering intently into the carpet, the snakes he surmised must sleep during the day and come out at night.

When it later got dark Liam refused to go to bed on his own insisting that his Daddy carry him. If Killian was surprised by the fact his son was clingier than usual, he didn't pick up on it. He was only marginally worried when Liam insisted that he wanted Daddy to stay with him and when Liam eventually did fall asleep he ignored the guilt that was prickling through him and went to find his Swan.

* * *

><p>Liam woke up around midnight-or so the clock said, he instantly curled up into a little ball and burrowed himself in the sheets looking like a little brown hedgehog in blue pyjamas. Momma and Daddy a part of his brain realised hadn't told him about the snakes, and surly they didn't want him to be eaten by the snakes? But Neal wouldn't lie. Would he?<p>

While Liam's little four year old brain began a small debate he realised he was in desperate need to go to the bathroom, and Momma had been so proud of him using the bathroom like Neal and Henry and all Liam wanted to do was curl up in his Momma and Daddy's bed and know he was safe…

But he also really needed and wanted to use the bathroom.

Standing up slightly he aimed at his bedside cabinet facing the window and bent his knees. He managed to scramble to the top of that knocking things to the ground and he froze listening to any sound from his parents. When he got none he squinted for the open door and leapt.

Liam landed just outside the open door sprawling on his back. He panted before looking back at his carpet. That had probably made the Invisible Snakes REALLY MAD running off to the toilet he was more than relieved to realise the snakes hadn't followed him.

Relieved and now quite sleepy from all these night-time excursions Liam padded back through his room pausing when he hit the middle of the room. He had just realised that he was walking through his bedroom at night…He must be walking through all the snakes!

* * *

><p>Killian flew straight upwards nearly hitting Emma in the face heart hammering straight after his chest when he heard the piercing sounds of his son screaming through the night like a deadly banshee. He leapt out of bed leaving Emma to quickly assemble her gun and moved faster than he ever thought he could into his son's room.<p>

He all but kicked open the wide door, ready to rip the bastard that had frightened or was potentially harming his son limb from limb, when he realised that Liam was sitting on his bed legs curled around him rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. When Emma staggered in seconds later Liam was curled up on Killian's lap, face burred into his chest while he gently wrapped his arm around him.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Emma asked gently reaching out to sit next to Killian and brush Liam's hair out of his eyes "Snakes" Liam sobbed "Snakes Momma, snakes". Looking up Emma caught Killian's eyes who looked just as confused as she did.

"Emma!" came a voice and she looked up to see her mother run into the room followed closely by David who was brandishing his sword "Did he have a nightmare?" she asked looking to Killian to Liam.

Killian nodded "Something about snakes" he said before shushing Liam who had reacted violently to the word by scrambling higher in his lap still insistently crying. "Shh" he said softly "There are no snakes in here little one" Emma nodded leaning forwards to cup Liam's little face in her hands "Just breathe" she said catching his eye "Just breathe baby it's ok"

Liam took a shuddering breath before cuddling back up to his father. Neal took the moment to pad in looking sleep rumpled curling back up against his father "Liam had a nightmare about some snakes Neal" Snow said bending down to look at her son "Do you know anything about that"

Neal froze catching his Uncle's eye. Snow shot an apologetic look to Emma before bending down to pick her son up, her and David following into another room. "Don't let the snakes get me Momma" came a small voice and Emma sighed as she caught her fiancé's eye. Liam had inherited the exact look as the good Captain and like his father knew how to use it to her advantage.

"I promise you baby there are no snakes, Neal was just having a joke with you" Liam shook his head lip quivering "Nu-huh Momma he said the snakes tried to get him and would eat me if I got out of bed, but I needed the bathroom. I'm sorry Momma" he cried eyes welling up again.

Well Emma thought tiredly-at least that explained the mess the room was in.

"You have nothing to worry about little one" Killian said turning his son around so they were face to face. "I promise you nothing is going to hurt you" he looked beseechingly at Emma who rolled her eyes but nodded. "Liam" she said gently causing her son to look at her "How about you come sleep with Momma and Daddy tonight?" Liam nodded head bobbing up and down like a demented duckling.

Gently Emma took her son out of Killian arms smiling softly as he wrapped both of his arms around her before settling him in the bed, gently she smiled as Liam wrapped on hand around her and one around Killian gently falling asleep his eyelashes fluttering against his little cheek, it was utterly adorable and as Emma slid into bed it was surrounded for the first time by her family.

And that night not one person in the Swan-Jones household had any nightmare's-especially not about snakes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And please let me know what you think<span> **

**And Yes Elsa's sister owns an ice covered winter themed playgroup-unashamed of that completely **


End file.
